Illuminati Satanism
Satan is the only true god and was started by the Illuminati in 1776 by Adam Weishaupt who believed that Satan was the only true god and that God should go die in a hole Illuminati Satanism, or Extremist Satanism, is a form of Satanism that the Order of the Illuminati follows that is very different from other forms of Satanism such as Atheistic Satanism. Description Illuminati Satanism is the pure worship of the Devil, or Satan, which Christianity poanism denies the existence of God, Illuminati Satanism fights against God on the side of Satan, believing God is real, but seeing him as a major enemy to them. Origin This form of Satanism was started by the Order of the Knight Templars in Eastern Europe during the Crusades. The Knight Templars following this religion made conflict between other ethnicity in Europe, driving them to Scotland where in 1390, the surviving Templars founded the Freemasons, or the Masonic Order. The religion however, was not praticed by the Freemasons, as the Masons also deny the existence of God and Satan. The religion was never praticed again until the Illuminati Order was founded on May 1st 1776 by Adam Weishaupt, an German professor and serious student of the Occult. Adam resurrected the religion and made it the official religion of the Illuminati, however, not all members are aware of the religion. Illuminati Recruits who also have no knowledge of the Order's hidden agenda, are told the Illuminati is an atheist society, which goal is to make Humanity work together despite ethnic and religous differences. Belief Illuminati Satanism is the worship of the Devil and his supposed apprentice, the Antichrist, and the siding with them rather than God. Many Illuminatist refer to Satan as "Lord Lucifer" who battles God. Illuminati Satanism believes that the Antichrist will come to Earth and unite it in world government. The members of the religion believe they must aid the Antichrist and form his world governmenhgfxchvhcxtynjjt. While this happens, the members of the religion will prepare to fight alongside with Satan with God and secure Satan's reign. The Tribulation, the Biblical belief that there will be a 7 years where the Antichrist rules over Earth after gaining political, economic, and military power over the entire world where he rules in a world government, becoming the worst tyrant in Human history. The Illuminati Satanist believe they either must win or die. They claim they will aid the Antichrist throughout the Tribulation no matter how tyrannical he gets or how much dictatorial rights he recieves. Like Christianity, the Illuminati Satanist believe in the end time prophecy and the Antichrist coming to "decieve the nations", but side with the Antichrist. Many Illuminatist that have devoted their lives to the "Satanic Cause" believe the Antichrist will appear no later than 2013, as one Illuminatist said "by 2020 there will be a full fledged world government." Unlike Catholics, Illuminati Satanist are not sure who is to be the victor of the final battle between Satan and God, they believe they are just there to fight, not predict. The Illuminati Satanist follow the old Roman term for war "Come back victorious, or don't come back at all." Customs DONT EVEN TRY TO POST YOUR ALLAH FAGGOTRY ON THIS PAGE. The Illuminati Satanist still follow the Eleven Satanic Rules of Earth and the Nine Satanic Sins.